bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kuin Hachisuka/Relationships
__TOC__ Relationships Villain Factory Employer As a member of the Villain Factory, Kuin Hachisuka is loyal to the criminal organization, following the orders of his mysterious employer, the one who gave Kuin the Trigger to distribute it in the streets. Kuin shows a rebellious attitude towards him, which has earned her more than one warning, especially when she goes overboard with Trigger by turning random people into Instant Villains, and reminds her that Trigger is still a valuable and expensive drug that mustn't be used indiscriminately. Kuin does not seem to care about what her employer says, because thanks to her actions he is able to get good data from the incidents. Despite these disagreements, Kuin obeys without questioning the orders of his employer, such as finding capable individuals or not directly attacking the Naruhata Vigilantes because their actions are beneficial to gather practical data without having to worry about the Heroes or the Police Force. Naruhata Vigilantes Being the main responsible for the villains outbreak, Kuin is enemy of the Naruhata Vigilantes, although they, with the exception of Knuckleduster, completely ignore her true nature, and in the few times they have met in person, Kuin shows a friendly attitude towards them, even declaring herself a fan of Pop☆Step. Although they have defeated several of the villains that she has created, Kuin’s employer orders her not to eliminate them, since they are indirectly useful for the Villain Factory plans. Although Kuin obeys, she has no qualms about putting them in dangerous situations. Knuckleduster Unlike his teammates, Knuckleduster perfectly knows the true nature of Kuin Hachisuka and what she does: A parasitic bee that works for the Villain Factory. Also, he has a closer and more complex relationship with her, since Kuin controls the body of his daughter Tamao, so he is totally determined to find her, kill Kuin and rescue his daughter. Knowing the relationship of the Knuckleduster with the body she uses as a host, Kuin makes fun of him. Although she despises him for meddling in his plans, some elements of Tamao's memory and personality are still active, which makes Kuin sometimes refer to Knuckleduster as his father, and feels resent to him for previous discussions (between Knuckleduster and Tamao). Stendhal Kuin formed a partnership with the vigilante Stendhal, in which both benefited from each other, although that was not to mean they were really allies, as Chizome warned her she will be judged by "Stendhal" sooner rather than later. She helped Stendhal with the extermination of the Abegawa Tenchu Kai, and in return she demanded him to taking out specific targets for her. He obliged to Kuin's demand since even the lowest of filth has its worth. After being defeated by Knuckleduster and being enlightened by his words, Chizome understood that what he lacked was resolve. Kuin Hachisuka makes fun of him about his need for resolve, for which he throws a knife that sticks into her eye hidden by the patch. Giving her for dead, he walked away without realizing that Kuin blocked his attack. Despite this, Kuin decided not to retaliate, considering since he will makes things all the more interesting. References Category:Relationships Category:Character Subpage